In my aforesaid application, Ser. No. 402,860, I disclose a convertible seat-bed unit in which a back is moved from an inclined position downwardly to a position behind a seat, the seat being moved forwardly and the back and the seat then having upper surfaces substantially in a common horizontal plane for use as a bed. As also disclosed, a linkage arrangement is provided for effecting the proper conjoint movement of the seat and the back in a manner such that the top edge portion of the back is moved substantially in a vertical path, which is especially advantageous in camper vehicles or the like in that the supporting frame of the unit can be rigidly secured to the frame of the vehicle.
In my aforesaid application, Ser. No. 602,203, I disclose improvements, including the provision of a construction such that operating parts of the mechanism are behind and below the back of the unit, rather than on the outside, and the provision of a pair of units arranged so that when the seats of both units are moved forwardly, the forward edges thereof are brought into a position adjacent each other. In camper-type vehicles, a dinette table may be removably disposed between the two units.